Checkers
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sam is in an asylum for the criminally insane due to the voice of Lucifer in his head. Gabriel is in the asylum for the criminally insane because he claimed to be the angel Gabriel after beating up a bunch of dudes. AU: Sam knows nothing about the SPN world lurking in the shadows. Sabriel Fluff Slash. rating is due to Lucy's language.
1. See Something You Like?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam looked around hoping for a distraction, anything to help dim the voice inside his head. His eyes landed on the new guy, clearly not going to last long. These rebellious types usually broke fast. He was standing there looking around with his hands on his hips. He'd left his shirt in his room but was at least wearing the uniform white pants. He was short but then again, everyone was short to Sam. He turned his head when the guy looked over and pretended not to have been staring. He knew it hadn't been convincing when the guy walked over. "Never expected a dump like this to have a hottie like you." The guy purred as he sat in the empty chair across from Sam. He said nothing, hoping the guy would leave if he ignored him. "I saw you lookin. See somethin you like?" The guy asked leaning back in his chair. Sam moved the red piece in the game of checkers on the table between them.

" _Idiot!_ " Sighed the voice inside his head. " _Just let me win. Again. Golly Sammy, you might make me think you don't wanna play with me._ " The voice pouted.

"I don't." Sam growled.

"Damn. Harsh crowd." The guy laughed. "Anyway, what's your name?" He asked. Sam looked up at him confused. He had quite pretty golden eyes and shaggy gold hair to match.

" _Tell him Sam. Tell him our name. I am Lucifer your lord and Savior, here to devour your soul._ " The voice urged.

"You've got a name haven't you?" The guy leaned forward looking curiously at Sam. He was looking at Sam like he was interested.

" _Don't be fooled. As if anyone would ever be interested in you! We are the bane of humans. We repel them. Once you let them see the real you, it repulses them. That's why they locked us up here, to keep us away from the normies._ " The voice whispered.

"Sam." Sam cringed. The guy beamed.

"Sam. Oh the things I'd like to do with you." The guy sat back in his chair and looked Sam up and down. "I'm Gabriel." He said finally returning to Sam's face.

"Sam, your brother's here to see you." An attendant said as he put his hand on Sam's back.

" _Oh that filthy brother of yours. Here to mock us again. He locked us in here. To keep us away from him. To keep us away from the outside world. So we wouldn't infect them with our particular brand of crazy._ " The voice laughed. Sam looked up at his brother who had just walked over.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said as he pulled Sam into a hug. "How's it goin?" He asked.

"Still in the asylum for the criminally insane. But thanks for asking." Sam said dryly.

"Who's this? Did you make a friend?" Dean asked looking at Gabe with the fakest smile he could muster.

"I'd like to be Sam's friend." Gabriel said suggestively.

"Yeah..." Dean pulled Sam away. "Maybe not him."

" _Ruin all our fun._ " The voice huffed.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked crossing his arms and pulling away from his brother.

"I got a case and I'm gunna be away for a while." Dean said. "So I figured we'd hang out before I go." Dean said.

"Dean I'm not the kid from The Boy Who Could Fly. I don't cry when you leave." Sam said.

" _Break his spirits. Crush his heart. We hate him Sammy._ " The voice hissed encouragingly.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted as he clawed at his scalp.

"Sammy-" Dean looked concerned.

"Stop calling me that!" Sam shoved his brother hard.

" _Kill him._ " The voice said. " _Do it. Kill him. Slit his throat open and drink his blood._ "

"Sam, calm down." The attendants flocked to the disturbance. A few restrained him, not like he was struggling, while one gave him a shot of sedative before they dragged him off.

"What did you say to him?" Gabriel asked Dean casually as he strolled over.

"Sam thinks he's got the voice of Lucifer in his head. Says he hears him 24/7." Dean said sighing.

"You don't believe him?" Gabriel asked looking at Dean challengingly.

"He hurt people and blamed it on a voice in his head." Dean said. "I don't care whose voice it was, that doesn't make it alright to hurt innocent people. Not my brother." Dean said.

"Dude, you're more messed up than anyone in here." Gabriel shook his head and went back to his seat at the checkers table.


	2. Can I Play?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam stepped out of his room, first time back since his "outbreak." His eyes landed on Gabriel, still shirtless. Gabriel, of course, spotted him instantly and came over. "Hey kid. Feelin better?" Gabriel asked reaching up and standing precariously on his toes to ruffle Sam's hair.

" _You let him touch you? Kill him for touching us. Rip his flesh from his body and chew on it like jerky._ " The voice seethed.

"Loads." Sam said dryly as he took the empty seat at the checkers table.

"Can I play?" Gabriel asked sitting down.

" _He's already playing someone._ " The voice snarled. " _Kill him Sammy. Either ignore him or kill him because I can't stand much more of this shit head._ " The voice had grown threatening in Sam's confinement, alone.

"I'm already playing someone." Sam said as he made the first move.

"Can I play the winner?" Gabriel asked.

" _We are the winner. We are the looser. We are Lucifer and we will destroy you._ " The voice shouted.

"Sure." Sam shrugged as he moved the voice's piece.

"Can I ask-what's he saying?" Gabriel asked leaning in closer to Sam.

" _Tell him I want to tear his flesh from his bones with our teeth. Tell him I want to rip out his heart and eat it. Tell him I want to shove checkers in his pretty eyeballs and scalp all that hair off his head. Tell him I want to cut him limb from limb, taking every joint at a time just to watch him scream and cry and beg for me to stop but I won't stop. It'll never stop._ " The voice said.

"He says you have pretty eyes." Sam said as he made his move. Gabriel laughed.

"I'm sure that's not what he said but if you don't want to tell me that's cool." Gabriel shrugged and sat back to watch the game. "Anyway, since I hate the quiet, I'll talk about myself. It's something I'm good at." He grinned.

" _He'll be less proud of himself when I peel his face off and sew it into a throw pillow. And he'll finally be quiet when I cut out his tongue and roast it._ "

"I'm Gabriel but most people call me Gabe. I beat a few guys up. All at once, not like over time, it was a group of guys I fought with my fists." Gabriel held up his fists triumphantly. "I may have gone a little overboard but they had it coming. I told everyone at the trial I'm the angel Gabriel and I left heaven because the other angels were fighting because God went missing so they sent me here." Gabe said. "So what about you Sammy?"

" _Yeah Sammy, what about you? Tell him your whole 'the devil is mean to me' sob story. Like he'll care. Sure he'll act like he cares, like he pities us and, what the hell, maybe he will. But when you tell him these nasty dirty sinful thoughts, what do you think he'll do then? He won't pity us anymore? Will he? No. He'll look at you like everyone else. With disgust and hate and fear. You've seen what fear makes people do Sammy._ " The voice said.

"I told you not to call me that." Sam threw the checker board across the room.

"Sorry." Gabe held up his hands in defense. But he didn't look scared-no. He was smiling. "I heard you tell your brother you didn't like to be called that and I did anyway. My bad." He laughed. He actually laughed.

"Sam, do we have to sedate you again?" The closest attendant asked threateningly. Sam's eyes went wide as fear made him shake.

"No. It was my bad." Gabriel laughed as he went to collect the checkers, not noticing the fearful shaking.

" _What the hell is he? The sick fuck. Masochist maybe. But even the most devoted sub would cower under your hands._ " The voice hissed.

"So is it my turn to play?" Gabe asked as he reset the board.

"There's a piece missing." Sam said pointing at the empty square.

"It's okay. I'll play that side." Gabriel said. "I'm too lazy to go searching for the piece." He shrugged. Sam looked at the attendant whose attention was elsewhere and his fear subsided slowly. He couldn't go back to confinement. He could not be locked in a room with this voice clawing at his brain. He would break.

"When I was little we never had all the pieces so we would use random things like the corner of a piece of paper, or a paper clip." Sam said as he looked around. He spotted a partially melted crayon and picked it up. He put it in the empty square before looking up at Gabe who was smiling. Not an I'm-making-fun-of-you-smile, or a pity smile, or even a threatening smile, but a happy smile. A simple smile.

" _You never win anyway._ " The voice huffed.

"You can make the first move." Gabe offered. Sam made his move.


	3. Are We Talking Loud Today?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabriel was looking out the window through the bars. "Checkers?" Sam asked as he held up the board. Gabe shook his head no.

" _I warned you. Don't get close. But did you listen? No. Never. You chased him away just like you chase everyone away. It's because you're a sickness Sam. You're a disease. They're trying to stamp you out by putting us in here. They put us in here so we can't breed; they don't want any more monsters like you running around in the world. One was more than enough. So they put us here, to keep us from tarnishing their perfect shiny world. You're a smudge they're trying to erase. He's just like the rest of them. He never loved you. You were entertainment for him. Like a zoo animal, fun to watch the beast in its natural habitat. Safe at a distance, lest it bite._ " The voice said.

"I thought he was different." Sam mumbled.

" _They're all the same. When are you going to learn that? Idiot. Trust me. Do as I say. I only want what's best for us._ " The voice said gently.

"Sorry Sam. I was just told they're sending someone to give me a psych eval. I shouldn't take it out on you. I just got worried. If they send me to prison I'll probably never see you again." Gabriel said as he took the board from Sam's hands and spread it on the table.

" _Trust me Sam. You're nothing more than an interesting attraction at the zoo to him. And he'll hurt you just like everyone else has. Please Sammy; I only want what's best for us._ " The voice urged.

"You can go first." Sam said louder than strictly necessary to show the voice just how aggressively he was ignoring it.

"Ah- ok." Gabe smiled. "Are we talking loud today?" He asked loudly.

"N-no." Sam looked confused.

"It was worth a shot." Gabe laughed and shrugged before moving his fist piece. "So are you ever going to trust me enough to tell me what Lucy's saying?" Gabe asked gently.

"Whenever I tell people bad things happen. They look at me like I'm a monster." Sam said sounding small.

" _That's because you are a monster._ "

"If I promise not to look at you any differently?" Gabe asked.

"Promise." Sam said darkly.

"I promise." Gabe said resolutely. Sam sighed.

"I am here to devour your soul." Sam said watching Gabe's face for any hint of a change. "Then he tells me not to be fooled because no one would ever be interested in me. He says you'll act like you care and the most I'll get is pity but you'll be like everyone else and as soon as I tell you this you'll run in disgust, and hate, and fear. He says I'm a sickness and a disease and that they're trying to rid the world of me because I'm a monster. He says I'm only entertainment to you, like a zoo animal: a wild monster best kept at a distance where I won't be able to bite. That I am the bane of humans, that I repel and repulse them and that's why Dean locked me up here. To keep me away from the normal world outside so I can't infect them with my crazy. He also says to punish Dean. To break his spirits, crush his heart, slit his throat open and drink his blood. He also says to kill you quite a lot and that you are a shit head, and that he shall destroy you. He says to rip your flesh from your body and chew it like jerky, tear your flesh from your bones with my teeth, rip out your heart and eat it, shove checkers in your eyeballs, scalp all the hair off your head, peel your face off and sew it onto a pillow and cut your tongue out to roast it. He wants to cut you limb from limb, taking every joint at a time just to watch you scream and cry and beg for him to stop but he won't." Sam said. "And that's just the past few days." Sam said entirely surprised. Gabe hadn't shown any of the signs.

" _Why isn't he running scared?_ " The voice asked.

"Why aren't you running scared?" Sam asked.

"Why would i?" Gabe asked.

"Because I just told you that I am a threat to you." Sam said.

"No you said Lucy is a threat to me. You, Sam, would never hurt me." Gabe said casually.

" _Tell shit head to stop calling me Lucy._ " The voice growled.

"But it's just a voice inside my head. It's my thoughts." Sam said carefully.

"Would you ever do any of those things to Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"No." Sam said frowning.

"To me?"

"No." Sam said as his brow furrowed.

"Then what makes you think you'd be imagining those things?" Gabriel laughed. "Do the things Lucy says give you nightmares?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah." Sam said blushing in shame.

"Nightmares that scare you so much they wake you up?" Gabe asked. Sam nodded. "Do you think your brain would intentionally deprive you of sleep?" Gabe asked. Sam shook his head. "Then there's only one logical answer darling." Gabe said smiling. "And it's not that you're crazy."

"But I can't actually be hearing the voice of the devil." Sam scoffed.

"Why the hell not?" Gabe asked seriously, thinking himself quite amusing.

"Because that's crazy." Sam said defensively.

"About as crazy as miracles." Gabriel laughed. "And they've been proven and documented."

"No." Sam said simply.

" _Why not?_ " The voice asked.

"Why not?" Gabe asked.

"Miracles happen to extraordinarily good people. The devil's miracles have to happen to extraordinarily bad people. Right?" Sam asked. "I'm no saint but I'm definitely not that bad." Sam said.

"Didn't you ever read the book of Job?" Gabriel said as he hopped off to his room. Sam trailed after stepping into Gabe's room. Gabe produced his bible, looking quite new and unused. He flipped through it until he found the book of Job and held it out to Sam. Sam looked at it fearfully; he'd never touched a bible since the voice started in his head. It seemed like such a small thing, he'd never had a reason to read one and now, here one was presented to him by a man named Gabriel.

" _Afraid you'll burn if you touch it?_ " The voice sneered. Sam steeled himself and took the bible, sighing softly in relief when flames didn't erupt from his fingertips. Gabriel sat down on his bed looking up at Sam with a scandalous smirk. His tan torso, somehow devoid of hair looked in need of kissing. Sam sat down next to Gabe and began reading.

"Wait so God was okay with fucking Job over?" Sam asked looking accusingly at Gabe.

"It was a test." Gabe laughed.

"Why does he need to test him? He's god." Sam said. "Shouldn't he know the outcome?"

"Sammy you're so cute." Gabriel purred as he scootched closer to Sam and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you think god is testing me?" Sam asked not giving in to Gabe's advances.

"I can't give you all the answers Sammy. Write a story and see if the characters do what you expect them to do. I assume that's what being God is like." Gabriel said staring directly at Sam's lips.

"I really didn't expect you to be this religious" Sam confessed.

"C'mon, with a name like Gabriel? Who didn't see that coming?" Gabe laughed.

"So what does that make you? My guardian angel?" Sam asked. Gabe chuckled at that but shook his head.

"Not quite." He said. "I'm more of a thirsty slut who has oddly helpful advice on rare occasion." Gabriel laughed.

"Thirsty slut?" Sam frowned.

"Well I haven't been all over you in a plutonic way and I'm pretty sure I made my intentions quite clear." Gabriel laughed louder.

"But the doors don't close." Sam said looking nervously at the white doors that only closed during the night when they were locked into their rooms.

"The store closet has a door that closes quite nicely." Gabriel purred.

"I bet you say that to all the criminally insane boys." Sam said dryly.

"Naw babe, but you're makin me crazy." Gabriel laughed as his own cheesy line. Sam shook his head before following Gabriel to the store closet.


	4. Again Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

The two men stepped from the store room fifteen minutes later looking disheveled. Gabriel looked severely smug and Sam looked entirely fucked. " _Was that fun for you fags?_ " The voice sneered.

"We need to do that again soon." Gabriel purred quietly as he sat down at the checkers table.

"Yes." Sam said allowing Gabriel to make the first move.

" _Sammy, you need to get out of here. Get away from him. He's bad for you._ " The voice snarled.

"Gabriel, you have a visitor, if you'd just step into the other room." An attendant said putting his hand softly on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabe winked at Sam before hopping up and following the attendant.

" _Good. He's gone._ " The voice sighed.

"His interview." Sam said thinking about the possibilities. Gabriel could play it crazy and stay here with Sam where he didn't really belong, or he could be found out and be sent to prison. Sam contemplated the things that could happen to Gabriel in prison. He couldn't gauge whether the other was strong or good in a fight and with a face and attitude like his, he would probably become someone's prison bitch. "Good luck." Sam murmured.

" _He can stay here and be our prison bitch._ " The voice purred sadistically. " _Or he can go to prison and be someone else's prison bitch. Let's be rid of him._ "

"He's not my prison bitch." Sam growled.

" _You're right about that. You're his prison bitch. Just a hole to stick his dick in until he can get back to the world of women._ " The voice said.

"No." Sam said trying to convince himself more than anything.

" _He'll leave and you'll be all alone again. All alone with me._ " The voice said. Sam began shaking at the idea.

"It'll be fine." He mumbled.

" _Will it? Fine and dandy? You've got Lucifer in your head! Nothing is fine and dandy. No one will ever love you. No one will ever actually care about you. Do you want to know why Sammy? Because you're you. You're us. And us is a monster. Us is destructive and chaotic and wonderful. Let's just go back to being us._ " The voice urged.

"Never!" Shouted Sam as he stood up so fast his chair hit the floor with a loud smack. Everyone's heads turned slowly to him and he began shaking violently when the attendants approached him.

"Samuel. Do we have to restrain you?" One asked.

"N-no." Sam stammered.

" _N-n-n-no. Please mister; I was just being antagonized by the voice in my head. Golly gee mister, he's just an old friend of mine, Lucifer. Jeepers, we go way back._ " Lucifer mocked the sound of a small boy. " _Little faggot like me, I never cause no trouble._ "

"No problem." Sam said through clenched teeth as he righted his chair. Slowly he lowered himself into it, wincing when he felt the commonplace flames lick him painfully. Whenever Lucy was feeling particularly malicious, he liked to light things on fire in Sam's head. He ignored the searing pain and smiled at the attendant.

" _Be a good little boy scout. Your master is going to jail and you'll be all alone. They'll put you in confinement for lashing out and it'll just be you and me again. Like it ought to be. Little shit won't be around much longer anyway. You lose control around him and once a little bit of me leaks out, he'll be nothing but red. Swirls of red as his blood drops off your fingers._ "

"I won't let you hurt him." Sam growled.

" _You won't let me?_ " The voice laughed. "You'll _be the one doing it. He'll see your eyes as he dies, he'll know you were the one that killed him. And it won't be short and it won't be painless._ " The voice assured him.

"You won't be able to if I am in confinement." Sam said softly.

" _As if you could bring yourself to go to confinement. You nearly piss yourself at the very threat._ " The voice laughed. Sam's face set in determination he closed his eyes as his hands curled into fists. He found paper and a crayon and scribbled a quick note to Gabriel explaining everything he felt needed to be explained. When the note was done and left in Gabe's room Sam went and flipped a table over. He tossed some chairs for good measure before the attendants took him away. Sam was shaking painfully in their arms but it was worth it. He was Gabriel as he stepped from the room with a great smile and a thumbs up before his face fell upon seeing Sam.


	5. What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Remember Ember: yes Gabriel is actually Gabriel. Sorry I forgot to add in the summary that this is au. Sam doesn't know about the Supernatural world. I can't say much more without giving things away. Yes Gabe does have his sweet tooth but they don't get a lot of sweets in there. Remember to breathe. We'll see if Gabe knows Sam will never hurt him.

Sam opened his eyes to darkness. It was his first day out of confinement and he knew the voice had plans. He looked over to where the clock would be only to see darkness. The window bore nothing but darkness as well. "Very creative." Sam said dryly.

" _It's not me._ " The voice said darkly. Great, Sam thought, even his voice was dark. He got up and began feeling his way around the room when he heard another voice. One he'd never heard before.

" **Let me tell you a secret.** " It whispered. It was the voice of a young woman and Sam couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

" _Sam, get back in bed and stay there._ " The voice said urgently.

"Very funny." Sam rolled his eyes, not that anyone would know.

" _I mean it Sam. We share a body and I would rather not die._ " The voice said urgently. Sam had never known Lucy to become urgent. It was more passive hatred and seething but he was almost never truly urgent. Sam suspiciously got back to his bed and crawled back into its warm embrace.

" **Let me tell you a secret.** " The voice whispered again.

" _Don't respond._ " Lucy hissed. Sam stayed silent.

" **Let me tell you a secret.** " It whispered for a third time as Sam felt his entire body grow cold.

Sam woke with a start looking around for the girl whispering. The sun was just coming in through the window and the darkness and cold were nowhere to be found. Sam warily got up, looking around.

" _Good morning Vietnam!_ " Lucy shouted as the sound of bombs being set off in the near vicinity echoed in Sam's cranium.

"Do you remember last night? Was that a dream?" Sam asked. The noise fell silent. For once, Sam found the silence as grating as he usually found Lucy's constant uproar.

"Gmorning Sammy!" Gabe said as he pranced into the room.

"Hey Gabe." Sam said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked sitting down on Sam's bed and looking up at the much taller man curiously.

"Nothing." Sam said waving Gabe off as he walked into the other room and sat at their usual table.

" _You know you've never said my name?_ " Lucifer asked softly.

"Because you're not real." Sam said.

" _I'm as real as that girl from last night._ " Lucy retorted.

"So she was real?" Sam demanded. Lucy said nothing.

"What?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Last night I woke up and it was completely dark and not like its night dark but like completely dark. No moon no stars, nothing. Then I hear this girl say 'Let me tell you a secret.' Three times before I woke up this morning." Sam said. "And I figured it was just a dream but now I'm not so sure." Sam said.

"Because of Lucy?" Gabe asked. Sam nodded.

"He's never acted like this before." Sam said. His head felt so quiet without Lucy's usual antics filling it with noise. It was so peaceful. Gabriel looked thoughtful before shaking his head, smiling and making the first move. Sam brushed it all off and made his move. Maybe Lucy didn't have the control he thought he did. If he had such power over Sam's body then he would have been able to move him last night. Sam decided maybe he wasn't such a big threat to Gabe after all.


	6. Would You Have Believed Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

That night Sam forced himself to stay awake well into the night and when the doors opened in the morning he hadn't slept a wink. He shuffled over to Gabriel's room and stumbled in the door and onto Gabe who caught him easily despite the height difference. Gabriel dragged him over to his bed instead of their usual spot at the checkers table and lay Sam down. It didn't take much effort for Sam to fall asleep. Sam slept easily but when he woke it was complete darkness. Sam shrank back against what he thought had been Gabriel. " **Let me tell you a secret.** " The girl whispered more urgently than the last time. Sam grew cold.

" _Wake up Sam!_ " Lucy screeched.

" **Let me tell you a secret.** " The girl whispered as Sam felt like he was freezing. " **Let me tell you a secret.** " She whispered and suddenly Sam was waking up, shivering against Gabe who looked deep in thought.

"It happened again." Sam said urgently as he sat up wondering how long he'd been asleep.

"I could tell." Gabe said darkly. Sam had never seen Gabe like this. Sure he'd seen him upset over the whole might be going to prison thing but this was different, this was scary. Gabe looked imposing and powerful and downright threatening. "Do you feel rested?" He asked.

"Weirdly yeah." Sam said looking at the clock and seeing that he had slept about 7 hours. "It didn't feel like seven hours but-" He shrugged. "And my voice is acting all weird. Like he's scared." Sam said.

"Well that makes sense. He's living in your body, if you die he dies." Gabe said.

"But I won't die. It's just a bad dream." Sam said more trying to reassure himself than anything else.

"Did it feel like a bad dream?" Gabriel asked.

"No but-" Sam tried to argue.

"Then what makes you think it was one? It wasn't." Gabe said.

"But how can it-" Sam tried to talk again.

"It was a ghost, I was afraid she'd be drawn to you. Her brother locked her in here out of revenge and she kills anyone who feels like they're in the same situation as she was." Gabe said.

"Why?" Sam asked. It didn't make sense, why would she kill them and not their brothers?

"It's an asylum for the criminally insane, it's not like we have much chance of getting out." Gabe said. "She thinks she's setting them free."

"I don't want to be free." Sam said urgently.

"She won't hear you. We have to kill her ghost." Gabe said.

"How do we kill a ghost?" Sam asked feeling more crazy than he'd ever felt before. "Especially one only I hear in my dreams and neither of us have seen?"

"Find where she was buried and salt and burn her corpse." Gabe said casually as if that was the weirdest thing Sam had ever heard. Who the hell salts and burns dead bodies? That'd be desecration not to mention the smell.

"Oh is that it?" Sam asked.

"I understand if you don't want to be a part of it but-" Gabriel began.

"Wait a sec." Sam said eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. "How do you know so much about this?" He demanded.

"Because that's the reason I'm here." Gabe said.

"So everything up till now has been a lie?" Sam asked.

"No-" Gabe tried to explain.

"You didn't even have to be here." Sam said standing.

"Yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Gabe countered.

"No, but I would have trusted you." Sam said angrily. "I always thought trust breed trust but clearly not. I trusted you. Too bad you didn't trust me." Sam said as he stormed out of the room.


	7. Don't You Know?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

AN: so I had already written this and the next chapter but then I accidentally deleted them somehow it so now they're gone and I'm mad so this chapter took a while because I had to remember what I'd already written and it's all just a very ugg situation.

Sam had done his best to avoid Gabe and, because they were locked in an asylum that meant Gabe was painfully aware of Sam's attempts at avoiding. Just as he almost caught Sam so he could explain everything the orderlies called lights out in five and everyone was ushered back into their rooms. Gabriel shot Sam a rather hurt look but Sam wasn't paying attention so he didn't see. Sam did his best to stay awake and his voice both kept him company and kept him awake. Every time Sam would start to fall asleep Lucy would scream or set off bombs in the room or play gospel music at ungodly volumes and when that started failing he began torturing Sam from the inside of his head. Sam kept his mouth shut as Lucy scraped his claws down the inside of Sam's cranium. His eyes traveled to the clock that read 5:17 and he sighed, only a few more hours. But the pain was starting to weaken as his body became accustomed to the torture and the noise and everything else and his need for sleep began to override everything else. He hadn't had a good night's rest since the voice invaded his skull and his body screamed for sleep. His eyes slid shut as Lucy did everything in his limited power to keep him up but it was no use.

Sam's eyes snapped open as the biting cold chilled his bones. He looked around and his eyes landed on a shadow in the corner of the room. " **Let me tell you a secret.** " She said aloud, no longer whispering.

" _Don't say anything._ " Lucy growled.

" **Let me tell you a secret.** " She said walking closer. She was wearing a long black nightgown and her black hair shrouded her face and trailed down her back.

" _Sammy, remember, this was all Dean's fault._ " Lucy said.

" **Let me tell you _my_ secret.** " She screamed lunging for Sam. Sam shut his eyes tight waiting for death but nothing came. Sam opened his eyes at last to light. Not sunshine or moonlight, but a light coming from a man with six sets of golden wings coming out of his back and filing the room. Gabriel looked down at the girl in, a shadow in his light as she struggled against the hold he had on her arm.

"Gabe-" Sam mumbled.

"She won't hurt you Sammy. Don't you know Sammykinz; I won't ever let anyone hurt you." Gabe said softly. This amazing creature standing before Sam looked shamed, upset that he had upset Sam.

"What are you?" Sam asked looking at Gabe's wings and feeling the strong desire to touch them.

"I'm an arch angel. I promise to answer all your questions in the morning, but I have to take care of her right now." He said about the girl in his grasp.

"The arch angel Gabriel?" Sam muttered.

"Yes." Gabe smiled softly and with that, he flapped his wings and disappeared.

" _Show off._ " The voice muttered.

"He saved us didn't he? He gets to show off a bit." Sam laughed. Lucy had nothing else to say so Sam slid back under the covers to get some well needed sleep.


	8. Who Else?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam woke up and looked around. He'd slept in and when he finally emerged from his room Gabe was waiting at their usual table with the checkers board all set up. "Good morning sleepy head." Gabe said smiling.

"Gmorning." Sam said flopping down in his seat.

" _Go back to bed Sam. I'm tired._ " Lucy mumbled irritably.

"I guess you have some questions then?" Gabe asked.

"A few yeah." Sam laughed.

"Have at it then." Gabe smiled.

"Is she dead?" Sam asked.

"Most sincerely dead. Dropped the house on her myself." Gabe smiled.

" _That reference doesn't even work. Dorothy dropped a house on a witch not a ghost. Idiot._ " Lucy said hotly.

"And she was a ghost." Sam said.

" _Duh you already knew that._ " Lucy grumbled.

"Yes." Gabe said patiently.

"And you're an angel?" Sam asked.

"An arch angel, yes." Gabe said.

"But you're here hunting ghosts." Sam said.

"Not just ghosts but yes." Gabe said.

"What else is there?" Sam asked as his eyes went wide.

"Lots of evil beasties and monstrous monsters but nothing you need to worry about." Gabe said.

" _Cuddly little hell hounds adorable little demons. Every nightmare you've ever had, every horror story you've ever seen._ " Lucy purred.

"Why not stay in heaven?" Sam asked.

"Heaven got crowded. All the angels fighting each other for Daddy's attention. It got old." Gabe said.

"Daddy as in God?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah. Who else?" Gabe laughed.

"And what kinds of things can angels do?" Sam asked.

"Lots of super cool tricks. Not many that I'd show you." Gabe said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because then you'd know all my secrets." Gabe laughed. "And because some are dangerous to humans." Gabe said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Burst your ear drums burn out your eyes those kinds of things." Gabe said casually.

" _Ooh sounds fun, I'll try that tonight._ " Lucy said eagerly.

"You know all of this sounds totally crazy?" Sam asked.

"How do you think I got in here?" Gabe laughed.

"You just told the trust?" Sam asked. Gabriel chuckled and nodded.

"My turn, do you want to know how to get rid of that pesky brother of mine?" Gabriel asked.

" _As if you could._ " Lucy said dismissively.

"The voice?" Sam asked.

" _I have a name you know. One you've never used._ " Lucy huffed.

"Mhm." Gabe hummed.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Accept him. Accept who and what it is, what he truly is. Accept that the voice of Lucifer is inside your head." Gabe said.

"That's it? Accept it?" Sam looked irritated.

" _Yeah Sam, just accept that I'm here for good._ " Lucy laughed.

"No. Don't accept it, accept him. Accept that he is the devil and accept that his voice is in your head and then use that to expel him." Gabe said.

" _Aw little brother, you think that would work? How cute._ " Lucy laughed.

"How? How do I just accept that? That's insane." Sam looked desperate like a caged animal.

"Say his name. Talk to him like you would talk to Lucifer. Like he's the one that's caused you all the pain in your life because he has. Everything you've been through, all the suffering, the late nights and early mornings, the fear and the distrust he's instilled in you. Accept that it was not you, not Dean, no-" Gabe smiled. "-it was all him. And when you see that, you will be free of him." Gabe said.

"I've spent so much time thinking it was me. Thinking something is wrong with me. That I'm broken, that I'm a monster, a freak. And now, I just have to let all that go? It's not an instant thing." Sam said.

" _Come now Sam, you tried this before, did you not?_ " Lucy asked patronizingly.

"I tried. It didn't work." Sam said.

"This time believe it." Gabe said.

" _Yes Sam, push all your problems on me and then believe that it was never your fault._ " Lucy said.

"Sammy you gotta learn to love yourself again." Gabe said gently.

" _How can you love yourself when there's nothing to love? No one to love you._ " Lucy asked.

"And the first step, is to know that you are loved." Gabe said. "Sam, you are so loved." Gabe leaned across the table to look deeply into Sam's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me God loves me?" Sam asked dryly.

"I'm going to tell you I love you." Gabe said. "I'm going to tell you Dean loves you. I'm going to tell you that you are so loved. And knowing that, you will need to come to terms with the concept that you are lovable, and because I love you, you will never be alone. Sammy, I will always be here for you." Gabriel said earnestly. Sam considered this. Maybe he wasn't as unlovable as he had thought for so long.


	9. Checkmate

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Sam had spent a lot of time alone, and of the time he spent with Gabe, much of it was in silence. Sam was alone in his room, eyes shut, silent. Well at least outwardly.

"You are the devil." Sam thought.

 _I am an angel._ Lucy replied quietly.

"You are a fallen angel."

 _Condemned for love._

"For pride."

 _I was the most beautiful angel in heaven._

"And now you're just a voice in my head."

 _I was cast out of my home by my father. My brother put me in hell meanwhile he was running free at father's call._

"I know how that feels. Did you do all this to me because we're similar?"

 _Kindred spirits Sammy. You're destined to live in my footsteps and Dean in Michael's._

"What does that make Gabe?"

 _My annoying younger brother? He's just an eternal thorn in my side._

"I love him."

 _You've made that quite clear. And while experiencing sex with my younger brother is such a fun experience, I have no control of my presence in your body._

"But I do."

 _You don't comprehend how imbedded in you I am. I've been here so long, making roots, digging in, metastasis. Do you think by getting rid of me you'll be normal? You will never be normal. Getting rid of me will leave your mind blank. There will be nothing. You'll be a shell of the man we once were._

"We were nothing. I was nothing with you so without you at least I'll have hope."

 _Your brain will seem so quiet without me. No one to bounce ideas off of. No one to give friendly suggestions or helpful guidance. You will be alone in this huge head of yours._

"I will be free to think for myself. And I'll never be alone again. I have Gabe."

 _My little brother may love you but he'll live forever and you'll die. How do you think he'll react when he realizes? And if you think that's freedom you might want to leave America._

"I will be free. Gabe and I will be together forever. I will be happy."

 _If you want to be free then why haven't you said my name yet? Gabriel gave you this key to freedom and yet you still haven't opened the door._

"I need to free myself from your influence before I free myself from your voice."

 _But such a beautiful voice it is._

"Your voice is a plague."

 _My voice is a song you are blessed to hear._

"You are a sickness. You are the root of all evil."

 _You'd like to think that._

"I do think that."

 _Did you ever stop to think that humans might have some fault? As soon as dad made humans everything turned to shit._

"You were just jealous when daddy brought home the new baby."

 _Goodness Sammy, you never used to talk to me with such brashness. I want the old Sam back._

"That's why he's never coming back."

"Checkmate Lucifer." Sam said aloud with a smile.


End file.
